Untitled
by nyphomanic
Summary: This story about a girl who need to find a way to trust in the people who have hurt her the most. She need to say true to herself before she becomes she hates the most.
1. Prologue

**Untitled**

**Prologue**

(Ring, ring, ring)

"Hello?" Eric answered the phone while trying to keep his top score on this month addition to his video game library. "Hey, dad! Um the reason I'm not asleep right now is..."

"It's okay son, is your sister awake?"

"Um yeah hold on"

"Enough with the video games, Eric just once I'd like it if you studied as much as you spend time in front of the t.v or computer."

"Yes dad" Walking up stairs remembering this speech his father gave him every month or so. This time it was early, mimicking his father as he went pass his room and straight down the hall to his sister room. "Ist, Isty wake up!" Shaking the sleep out of her.

"What is it Eric? What's going on?" Kristen ask still half asleep.

"Isty!"

"Alright! I'm up. I'm up!" Somehow Kisten found the energy to pull herself up for her bed to lean against the headboard of her bed. "Hello? DAD! Hey, how is you trip going?"

"It's going well Eric e-mail me a today asking me if I was going to be back for your new play."

"Oh that dad don't worry..."

"Kristen, why didn't you tell me you know I would have made arrangements"

"Yes I know you would've but dad you can't always be there for us there is only one of you. Besides it not a big part." She turn to hit her brother with her pillow.

"Ouch" Complained Eric

"Not a big part you're the lead! Anyways sweetie I love you and you brother and I want to be there for you on night like this. Even if that means my job. The both of you are more important to me then any silly old job. You two are my life the air I breath to be more mushy about it. So promise me you won't lie to me about this kind of stuff anymore."

"Yes dad, but please don't worry about coming, I know you love me and Eric but I don't want you to lose you job over it. Besides your always with me in my heart so you don't have to come."

"Yes I know I don't have to come but I'll be there anyways"

"What..How.."

"Tomorrow's my day off and I want to spend it with you and your brother at your play. Okay, I'm taking the red eye out and I'll be home in the morning. Oh and Kristen no complaining Got It!

She breathed a sigh of disbelief and anger. "You got it daddy, I love you, night"

"Good night sweetie, say good night to your brother to"

(Click)

She grab her pillow once more and aim it right to Eric." I can't believe you"

"Ouch! Oh come on you know you wanted dad to be there for your first lead performance!"

"Yeah but it was up to me to tell him. NOT YOU! But thanks." Hugging her brother. "Good night"

That night Kristen and Eric's father wouldn't make it home that night nor the next or any other night.


	2. Chapter 1: Family

**Chapter 1**

"See the world born anew when times such as these are so dark" Kristen said as she walk up and down trying to get her English essay started. "That sounds like it out of a movie" she breath a sigh of frustration. "What do you think Eric?... Eric ....Eric...ERIC!"

"Uh yeah movie sure sis what time is it at?" Eric try desperately to wake up. Kristen sneered at her brother as she punch him in the stomach. "...Ouch" Eric was still half asleep which made his reaction was delayed.

"Eric..."

"Yes, Kristen."

"I going to Jose's tonight, He having a party so that means I'm on cleaning duty. I might as well stay for the part get a few free drinks among other things. So if you need me you know the number. Oh by the way little brother find something fun to do tonight please! Oh I almost forgot here" She said as she grab her things and turn to toss her car keys to Eric. "Take my car I doubt I'll need it tonight."

"I'm only younger by 2 seconds!"

"That still makes me older"

"I'm home kids" yelled there mother as she walk though the door with bags of food and other things.

"Oh goodie! Mommy dearest is home. Kristen irritated at the though of her mother.

"Kris, she the only parent we got left." He try to say it as a matter of fact, but he knew it wouldn't matter, his sister would still feel the pain no matter how he said it.

"Yeah... I remember" Kristen tried to keep her voice steady as she spoke but her mind was on trying to stop the tears that wanted to come racing down her face at that moment.

"Ah... Sorry...I"

"No it's alright, besides your right" She held fast to those tears that were forming at the rim of her eyelids.

(Car horn from outside)

"That's my ride! Got to go, I love you...be good" She mange to give him a fake smile then turned towards the door. Grab her things and continued to walk down the hall until she reach the stairs. She stop to wipe the tear that escape her grasps moments ago. She wasn't sure how long she stayed there motionless but enough time for Jose to hit the horn two more times, by the second horn she awoke from her daydream then ran down the stairs.

"Kristen! Where are you going?" yelled her mother hoping for an answer.

"OUT!" She yelled back as she ran past her and out the door.


End file.
